


Kiss Me Thru the Phone

by softforsonny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Useless Gays, but lindsey is into it anyway, sonnett has no game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforsonny/pseuds/softforsonny
Summary: After finding a lost phone on the streets of Portland, Sonnett "accidentally" starts flirting with one of the contacts.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 100
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny summer day in Portland as Emily Sonnett strolled down the street, on the way to her favorite coffee place. She was in the middle of daydreaming about their avocado toast when a little flash of light from the sidewalk caught her eye. When she stopped to look, she realized that it was a phone on the ground, similar to her own, that had reflected the sunlight straight into her face. She glances around, trying to see if it looked like someone had dropped a phone, but the only people nearby were already holding phones. Crouching down, she picks up the phone and looks at it for clues as to who the owner may be. 

The case appears to be one of those customizable ones, with a photo of a brown and white english bulldog and “Wilma Jean Wrinkles” written in pink script. She snorts at the image and turns the phone around to look at the lock screen. The photo features a fair-skinned brunette girl with her arm thrown around the shoulder of a tall, beautiful blonde. The brunette is looking smugly at the camera while the blonde appears to be in mid laugh, looking away. Her big smile as she’s in mid-laugh is mesmerizing and her blue eyes are sparkling with a hint of mischief. She swipes to unlock the phone, thinking maybe she can call one of the contacts in the phone to find the owner, but unfortunately, it appears to be password protected.

Not wanting to leave the phone laying in the street to get stepped on, she reasons, she slips it in her pocket, figuring she could go to the police station to turn it in after she got her coffee.

\--

After paying for her coffee, Sonnett goes to her favorite corner of the coffee shop where it’s quiet and great for people watching. Settling into a comfy armchair, she carefully brings the paper coffee cup to her lips, testing the temperature. Deeming it cool enough, she takes a hearty swig, immediately regretting it when the scalding coffee burns her tongue. She’s fanning her mouth with her hand when she hears a phone chime go off. She pulls out her phone where there are no notifications and realizes that it must be the phone that she found. She ignores it, not wanting to poke her nose in anyone’s business. That is, until the phone continues chiming at least four more times in quick succession. She pulls the mystery phone out, seeing five notifications from a “Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan.” Sonnett looks at the phone, unsure what to do when suddenly the phone lights up with an incoming call from who is presumably, Lindsey. The owner of the phone had clearly assigned a photo to the contact, because gracing the screen was a different picture of the same blonde from the lock screen photo. 

Sonnett stares at the screen in panic. As the phone continues ringing, she realizes this is her chance to potentially find the owner of the phone without the ordeal of going to the police station. Before she has a chance to have second thoughts, she resolutely swipes across the screen to pick up the call.

 _“Rose!”_ She hears in a deeper voice than she would’ve expected from the picture. “ _Do you know where those pants are that make my butt look really good? I can’t find them and I need them right now._ ” 

Without thinking, Sonnett replies.

“I don’t know if they’re the ones you’re talking about, but the pants in your contact photo sure make your butt look good.”

She’s met with silence from the other girl.

As Sonnett is beating herself up for most likely creeping the girl out, she speaks again.

“ _Uhhh ...You are not Rose. Who are you? And are you answering Rose’s phone?_ ” 

Sonnett clears her throat nervously. “I uh... I found this phone on the street just a little while ago and I took it because I didn’t want some random person taking it and using it for evil and I’m realizing now that it sounds really bad because I basically took it? And then you called and I picked up because I thought maybe you could contact the person who the phone belongs to and I could give it back to them.” There’s an awkward beat of silence before Sonnett continues. “Anyways, I’ve made this super weird, but I’ve already made it this far so…” She trails off, a hopeful lilt in her voice.

Sonnett holds her breath, waiting for her to reply. 

“ _Yeah it’s super weird…_ ” Sonnett exhales, about to apologize when the other girl continues. “ _But sure, why not._ ”

Sonnett feels strangely relieved at the other girl’s acceptance.

“ _I’ll talk to her when she gets home tonight and tell her what happened._ ” 

“Oh okay cool...So uh...Rose. Is she your...girlfriend?”

The other girl scoffs.

“ _God no. She’s my roommate. She wishes she could land someone as cool as me.”_

Sonnett laughs, charmed by the girl’s confidence. Half of her wants to ask if she’s single and ready to mingle, but that’s probably pushing it too far.

 _“Oh my name’s Lindsey by the way._ ”

“Uh cool.” Sonnett says awkwardly.

“... _Cool?_ ”

“Very cool.”

Lindsey snorts. “ _What’s your name?_ ”

“Oh! Right. Sorry. I’m Emily Sonnett but everyone just calls me Sonnett.”

“ _Alright then Sonnett. I’ll let you know when I talk to her._ ”

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“ _Also...since I won’t be able to get a hold of Rose...do you actually think the pants I’m wearing in that photo make my butt look good?_ ”

“Like an absolute snack,” Emily answers honestly.

The line is silent again as Lindsey ponders her answer.

“ _Hm. Okay. Thank you._ ” She says, sounding smug.

The call ends, leaving Sonnett staring at the lock screen once again. She gazes at the snapshot of the blonde- _Lindsey_ , she corrects herself, as she replays that throaty voice saying her name. _Alright then, Sonnett. Alright then, Sonnett_ . She feels warm thinking about it. Now she _definitely_ wants to know if the girl is single. The screen times out and goes black, snapping her out of her daydream. She stares at herself in the reflection of the phone.

“Well that’s an interesting development.” 

Shaking her head, she takes a sip from her coffee, immediately spitting it out all over herself.

“Shit! Still hot.”

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They text and Kelley laughs at their clownery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back with more awkward flirting! i know everyone has been a big sad with the trade stuff, so i hope this stupid fic helps cheer people up a bit.

The Bachelor is on as Sonnett only half-watches from the corner of her couch. Kelley watches her curiously from her spot stretched out on the other end of the couch. Sonnett’s eyes are not-so-subtly glancing in between the television and an unfamiliar phone resting on the coffee table. 

Kelley stretches her leg, repeatedly jabbing Sonnett with her toes to get her attention. “Are you even paying attention?” Kelley asks accusingly. 

Squirming from Kelley’s poking, Sonnett saves herself by shoving Kelley’s legs off the couch. “Yes,” she scoffs, “That guy has been having dinner with that girl for ages and they haven’t even touched the food!”

“That’s because they’re lost in each others eyes” Kelley counters. 

Sonnett just hums in response, clearly distracted by the mysterious phone once again. Kelley narrows her eyes and quickly lunges towards the coffee table, swiping up the phone.

“Hey!” Sonnett protests, reaching across the couch to try and grab the phone back. Kelley holds the phone above her head to keep it out of reach from Sonnett’s flailing arms. Bracing her legs against the struggling blonde to hold her back, Kelley inspects the phone to figure out what’s so interesting about it. Noting the case and the unfamiliar girls on the lock screen, she becomes even more curious.

“Who’s phone is this? Why do you have it?”

Temporarily accepting defeat, Sonnett huffs and slouches down on the couch, crossing her arms. “No one’s. Don’t worry about it,” she says.

Kelley observes her defensive behavior and decides to have some fun. Smirking, she asks “Did a booty call leave it here or something?” 

“No!” Sonnett immediately protests, her face betraying her by flushing bright red. 

Delighted by this turn of events, Kelley’s grin widens. “Oh my god, it  _ was _ a booty call,” She says with her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“ _ No.  _ It was _ not _ ,” Sonnett repeats firmly. 

“So which of these girls was it?” Kelley continues, ignoring her. “The brunette is hot, but not your type.” She glances up, gauging Sonnett’s reaction or lack thereof. “The blonde though… tall, shoulders, a subtle top energy…” She looks up again to see Sonnett blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact.  _ Ding ding ding, we have a winner. _

“I don’t even know those people,” Sonnett protests, not noticing the phone vibrating in Kelley’s hand. 

“If you don’t know them, why did someone just send a text that says ‘ _ Hey Sonnett. _ ’” 

Sonnett whips her head around and leaps to action, trying to wrestle the phone back from Kelley with renewed vigor. After a minute of struggle as they wrestle for control of the phone, Sonnett flops back to her side of the couch, phone in hand, victorious. Grumbling, Kelley rubs her jaw where Sonnett had nailed her with an elbow and scoots down the couch to read over her shoulder.

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Hey Sonnett_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Just realized you have no way to answer this. Rose’s passcode is 0822_ **

“Who is this? Who’s Rose? Why do you have her phone?” Kelley demands, rapid-fire.

Sonnett shushes her, entering in the passcode to unlock the phone. Kelley begins poking her, not enjoying being ignored.  _ “Soooonnnyyyyyy _ ,” she whines. “Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

Sonnett tries swatting her hands away as Kelley pokes her in the ribs, but keeps missing. “UGH. Fine. I found this phone on the street. It belongs to a girl named Rose. This is her friend who I contacted so I can give her phone back to her.”

Poking her one more time, just for fun to see her squirm, Kelley replies. “I liked the booty call story better.”

Sonnett glares at Kelley but immediately switches focus when the phone vibrates again, signaling another incoming text. She taps the notification, opening up the message chat from Lindsey. 

The first thing she sees is a picture that Lindsey had sent the previous day when Sonnett had been in the coffee shop, shortly after finding the phone. It was a mirror selfie, Lindsey’s legs taking up most of the image as she models a pair of torn black jeans. It must have been from when she was trying to find the pants that “make her butt look really good”. And  _ damn _ , she wasn’t kidding. The material clung tightly to muscular thighs and long legs, the torn holes showing teases of the skin beneath. It perfectly shaped her butt, leaving Sonnett entranced. 

Amused, Kelley waves her hand between Sonnett’s face and the phone. “Helloooo? Earth to Sonny.” Sonnett snaps out of her trance, shaking her head minutely, and reads the message that just came in.

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_So I talked to Rose and she’s free to meet up tomorrow. Can you do that?_ **

Sonnett quickly types a response.

**_-Yeah! I’m free all day_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I’ll be there too. Rose is making me come in case you’re a murderer._ **

**_-I don’t bite_ **

**_-unless you ask nicely anyways ;)_ **

Completely forgetting about Kelley’s presence directly behind her during the exchange, Sonnett jumps when Kelley snorts loudly. “Are you  _ flirting _ with her?” Sonnett quickly locks the phone, sputtering in response. She wants to deny it, but Kelley is giving her this smug, knowing look and Sonnett knows she’s been found out. 

“She’s so hot, Kel…” Sonnett admits while staring dreamily in the distance. “And her  _ voice. _ ” Kelley reaches over her shoulder to tap the phone, illuminating the lock screen photo. 

“She is definitely a hottie with a body,” Kelley agrees. She abruptly slaps her knees and Sonnett looks at her, startled. “You need my help” Kelley says resolutely. 

Sonnett shakes her head furiously. “ _ No. _ I do not. Kelley _. No. _ ” Kelley looks at her dubiously.

“‘I don’t bite?’ What are you, fifteen?” The phone vibrates and Kelley rubs her hands together. “Oooh what’d she say?”

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I don't ask nicely ;)_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I’ll send deets about tomorrow in a bit._ **

Sonnett’s jaw hangs open at the blonde’s response. Her entire body feels hot, as she can feel her imagination already beginning to run with scenarios in which Lindsey does  _ not _ ask nicely.

“HA!” Kelley exclaims. “I knew she had top energy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun little tidbit: Rose's passcode here is Wilma's birthday. Did I look it up specifically for use in this fic? Perhaps. 
> 
> Hopefully there will be less of a gap until the next update, but I'm making this up as I go so I can't guarantee a regular schedule. 
> 
> Leave a comment! Let me know your thoughts! Love it? Hate it? Either way it's feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Emily get to know each other a little better.

Kelley had left a couple hours later, growing bored after Sonnett refused to give her access to the phone to flirt on her behalf. Since then, Sonnett has been desperately trying to distract herself. It was all she could do to not run over to the phone and continue texting Lindsey. She wanted to flirt with her, but also get to know her. Like how does she take her coffee? Is she a natural blonde? And what  _ exactly  _ did she mean by “I don’t ask nicely”? She can feel a fluttering in her stomach, which she decides must mean that she’s hungry and goes to the kitchen to heat up the oven to make some toast. 

As the toast is heating up in the oven, her thoughts drift back to the blonde. Is she even flirting back? She did a  _ winky face _ . That doesn’t feel too open to interpretation. Unless she’s teasing her? She thinks of the lock screen photo in which Lindsey is caught in mid-laugh. She wonders what it would take to get her to laugh like that. She’d kill to have those blue eyes sparkling in amusement because of her. What would her laugh sound like? She wonders if it’s half as throaty as the voice she heard on the phone. She hopes so. 

Smelling smoke, Sonnett suddenly remembers that she’s in the process of making toast. Jumping to action, she opens the oven door to a cloud of smoke billowing out. Coughing, she waves the smoke away from her face and the smoke dissipates enough for her to see the black, crispy remains of what used to be a slice of bread. 

Sighing, she turns the oven off and dumps what’s left of the toast in the trash. Deciding that she’s not currently responsible enough to use heat sources, she grabs an apple to snack on instead. Right as she’s going in for a bite, she hears a distant vibration. Immediately dropping the apple on the counter, she runs to the living room, leaping over the couch to see if the notification was from the person she most wanted to hear from. Sure enough, the lock screen lights up showing a text from Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan, herself. 

The text is simple, with only the address of a coffee shop and a time. Recognizing it as the same coffee shop she had gone to the day she found the phone, she decided to test the waters a little more. 

**_-throw in some avo toast and it’s a date_ **

Sonnett plays with the ring on her finger nervously as she awaits a reply. 

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Is that all it takes?_ **

Well, it’s not a rejection. 

**_-i’m a woman of simple pleasures_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_In that case, something could probably be arranged_ **

Grinning wildly at the phone, Sonnett tries to think of a way to keep the conversation going, craving attention from Lindsey. However, the blinking dots appear, Lindsey saving her from coming up with something. The next message comes in quickly.

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_You know, I make a nasty avocado toast_ **

Chuckling at her wording, Sonnett types to reply.

**_-nasty?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Nasty like it’s sick. It’s really good. It’s the best._ **

At this point, Sonnett is swooning. This girl is hot, witty,  _ and _ makes good avocado toast? This is the definition of “get you a girl who can do both.” Or, all three, she guesses. 

**_-the best huh?_ **

**_-guess i have to try it someday_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Guess you do_ **

**_-is your avo toast the reason they call you lindsey (the gr8) horan?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Among many others_ **

**_-oh yeah? like what?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I’m good at math_ **

**_-oh a math gal_ **

**_-any other hidden talents_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I can’t tell you all my secrets. I don’t even know you._ **

Sonnett reads her message and thinks about how much she wants to know all of Lindsey’s secrets. She didn’t even realize how badly until Lindsey said it. Determined to get a chance to learn about the gorgeous blonde, she decides to take the leap.

**_-we could change that…_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_and how would we do that?_ **

**_-ask me anything you want, on one condition_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_????_ **

**_-for every question i answer, i get to ask one back_ **

Sonnett waits eagerly for the blinking dots to show that Lindsey is composing a response. She picks at her slightly chapped lips, growing anxious as more time passes with no response. After three minutes have passed without a hint of the other girl’s presence, Sonnett sighs, setting the phone on the table and flopping onto her back on the couch. She must have come on too strong. She groans as she realizes that she’ll have to face Lindsey in person tomorrow after making a complete fool of herself. Looking at the clock, Sonnett decides she may as well just get ready to go to bed.

After brushing her teeth and changing, Sonnett settles in bed, switching off the bedside lamp and setting the phone next to her own on the nightstand. As she adjusts the pillows, she looks back at the phone. Checking one last time won’t hurt. Right?

Sure enough, she sees a message notification glaring back at her. She turns the lamp back on and swipes up the phone, snuggling into the pillows and grinning at the newest message.

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_How old are you?_ **

**_-25 years young. how old are you?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Stealing my questions now? I’m 24. 25 next month._ **

**_-yes, you have good questions :) what’s another hidden talent of yours?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_It’s my turn to ask!_ **

**_-you asked if i was stealing your questions. I replied yes ;)_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Thats playing dirty_ **

Sonnett decides to push her luck and gives the conversation a flirtier tone. 

**_-i could play dirtier if you like_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I can speak a little bit of french_ **

She raises an eyebrow at the seemingly random topic change, but she was intrigued.

**_-what?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_That’s another hidden talent. And that was a question. I get to ask you two now_ **

**_-oh she’s a quick learner too_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_What hidden talents do you have?_ **

**_-i once fit an entire waffle in my mouth_ **

Emily facepalms.  _ Why _ did she say that? It was  _ true _ , but why did she choose that of all things?

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_That’s hot_ **

Despite recognizing Lindsey’s comment as sarcasm, Sonnett can’t help the blush that rises up her face. 

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_What’s your coffee order?_ **

**_-it changes but lately ive been drinking iced coffee with 4 sugars and almond milk_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_4 sugars!!!! You’re a monster_ **

**_-the sugar is what makes me so sweet_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_You should probably up your intake then_ **

Sonnett barks out a laugh, enjoying the other girl’s sass. She wonders what it would take to get a compliment out of her.

**_-i think im very sweet. and charming_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I think it’s your turn to ask a question_ **

**_-what are you doing right now?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Getting ready for bed. What are you doing?_ **

**_-im in bed about to sleep bc i have a coffee date with a cute girl tmrw morning_ **

**_-what would you be doing if i was there?_ **

Sonnett has immediate regrets. She can’t believe that she just used that line. Maybe Kelley is right. She does need help. She’s flirting like a straight fifteen year old fuck boy. She quickly backpedals.

**_-haha jk_ **

...But what if?

**_-unless?_ **

She waits, anxiety building up the longer she goes without a response. The dots appear, disappear, appear again, off and on until she can barely stand it anymore, when a message finally comes in.

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I’d be telling you to go to bed so youre well rested for your hot date tomorrow :)_ **

Sonnett heaves out a relieved sigh. That was...not as bad as it could have been. She takes the hint that it’s time for bed.

**_-good night lindsey_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Good night Sonnett. Sweet dreams_ **

That night, Sonnett does have sweet dreams. She dreams of early mornings, tall blondes with bedhead serving her avocado toast and coffee, and soft kisses in between bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been tougher to write than I thought it would be. Cranked this chapter out though, and the next chapter will be very fun. 
> 
> leave your thoughts! i love to chat in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Sonnett finally get to go on the hot date they've both been looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this chapter to Sonnshine, for letting me steal her line and also for motivating me to finish this today.
> 
> ~enjoy~

Sonnett woke up with a jolt and the realization that she would be meeting Lindsey (in person!) in less than two hours. Suddenly, she was wide awake. Ripping her sheets off, she hops out of bed to go take a shower. She’s got to smell  _ fresh _ . First impressions are important. 

While she lathers up, she practices what she’s going to say to Lindsey when she sees her for the first time.

_ Hi, I’m Emily Sonnett.  _ Too boring.

_ Hi, I’m Saucy Sonny, the woman of your dreams.  _ No, that’s a little too much...

_ Please date me.  _ Honest, but a bit desperate.

She finishes up in the shower and dries herself off.

_ Are you a beaver? Cause daaaaaamn girl. _

Oh screw it. She reaches for her phone to text Kelley for help.

_ Kelley O’Hara:  _ **_be there in 10_ **

Sure enough, eleven minutes later, Sonnett whips the door open with a crazed face, wearing nothing but a towel to reveal a very amused Kelley.

“You’re late!” Sonnett says in a shrill voice.

“By  _ one minute _ . Chill out.” Kelley rolls her eyes as she follows a frantic Sonnett down the hall to her bedroom. 

Her room looks like a tornado went through it and Kelley sees why when she finds Sonnett crouched in the closet, flinging shirts out into the room behind her. 

“You’re meeting the girl for coffee, not marrying her. I know lesbians move fast but—“

“Shut up.” Sonnett cuts her off. “I need something that says ‘I’m available but not too available’.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t want to look desperate!” 

“But you are desperate” Kelley deadpans.

“I don’t know why I texted you.”

Kelley pretends to lick her palm, using that hand to slick back her hair. “Because you desperately need help from a lady killer like myself.”

Now it’s Sonnett’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“Just wear one of your white shirts.” Kelley reasons.

“Which  _ one _ ?” Sonnett whines. 

Kelley pulls Sonnett out of the closet and takes her place, muttering a quiet “useless” under her breath, goodnaturedly. Kelley pulls out a soft, loose-fitting white t-shirt, cropped short enough that it would show a strip of skin when Sonnett lifts her arms. She throws it in Sonnett’s direction, hitting the blonde in the chest, followed by a pair of blue jeans with holes torn in the knees that land on her head. 

“Wear your rain jacket, forecast is pretty bad today. Plus the blue looks good on you.”

Sonnett shoots Kelley a shit-eating grin. “Are you flirting with me Ms. Kelley?”

Cackling, she ducks to avoid the shoe Kelley rockets at her head in response.

  
  


\--

  
  


Kelley had just left, Sonnett feeling more confident after Kelley’s coaching and wardrobe help. She only has a few minutes before she leaves and goes to get a cup of water to kill time. Just as she’s bringing it up to her mouth for a sip, she receives an incoming message on Rose’s phone. 

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_What are you wearing?_ **

Emily chokes on the water, spraying it all over the kitchen. Coughing, she grabs a kitchen towel, wiping the water off of the phone to read a second message.

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Since I don’t know what you look like, I need to be able to find you ;)_ **

Lindsey’s going to be the death of her. 

**_-just look for the coolest girl in portland and youll find me_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_IDK, there are a lot of cool girls in portland…_ **

**_-yeah but im the coolest_ **

**_-jeans, white tshirt, blue rain jacket_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_What, no pictures?_ **

**_-buy a girl dinner first_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Let’s start at coffee and avocado toast and see where it goes from there_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_See you soon, Sonny <3_ **

The  _ Sonny. _ The  _ heart _ . Sonnett can feel herself blushing furiously as she grins at the phone, warmth coiling low in her gut. How can Lindsey make her feel this giddy with a simple nickname and heart emoji?  _ God _ she hopes this breakfast goes well. She can’t get the blonde out of her head.

  
  


\--

  
  


Sonnett takes a deep breath, pepping herself up before pushing open the door to the small coffee shop. She pulls her hood off her head and shakes her loose hair out, hoping the heavy rain outside didn’t make it too frizzy. She glances around, seeking out the other girl. 

And then. She sees her. Sonnett freezes mid-step as her vision narrows to the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. Lindsey is seated facing the door at a little square table near the wall, with a pale brunette seated at the side adjacent to her. She’s smirking as presumably Rose, talks animatedly. She’s even more stunning in motion. Sonnett soaks in every little movement and gesture, missing these details from the lock screen photo that she has etched in her memory. 

Someone bumps into Sonnett, breaking her from her trance and prompting her to start walking towards the table. As she gets closer, Lindsey catches sight of her, realization settling in her eyes as she approaches. As she reaches the table, Lindsey breaks into a grin, the cutest dimples Sonnett has ever seen appearing on her cheeks. As Sonnett gives a little half-smile back, Lindsey drags her gaze slowly up and down, blatantly checking her out. Lindsey meets her eyes with a pleased smirk and Sonnett’s whole plan to play cool and collected flies out the window with the weight of her heated gaze. 

“Sonnett?”

At Lindsey’s expectant gaze, all of the flirty lines she practiced with Kelley disappeared. She desperately racks her brain for something-- _ anything _ \--to say.

“Nice weather we’re having.”

Lindsey looks outside at the rain pouring down from gloomy skies and back at Sonnett, quirking up an eyebrow.

Cheeks burning, Sonnett spins around and starts to walk away in shame. Someone should just take away her frat daddy card. She’s thinking about how badly she just blew it when she feels warm fingers encircle her wrist, gently tugging her back around. She turns back around, looking at the hand on her wrist, then glancing up to see Lindsey watching her with an amused grin, dimples once again making an appearance. 

“You’re just going to walk away after I bought you your disgustingly sweet coffee?” She teases, holding up an iced coffee made exactly the way Sonnett likes it. Before Sonnett can reply, a third voice speaks up. 

“I also still need my phone.”

Startled, Lindsey and Sonnett both look over at Rose, completely forgetting about her presence, too wrapped up in each other. She’s sitting there, arms crossed and looking unimpressed at the other girls. “Hi, by the way. I’m Rose.”

Sonnett sheepishly introduces herself and pulls out the phone, returning it to its rightful owner. She’s sad for a moment to give the phone away, until she remembers that the real-life version of Lindsey is right in front of her and she no longer needs the phone. Lindsey, who is still watching her and tilts her head at the seat across from her. “Sit,” she tells Sonnett firmly.

Sonnett smiles softly, glancing down as she sits across from Lindsey and accepts the offered coffee. Rose watches them from the side, rolling her eyes and switching her focus back to catching up with her newly returned phone. Sonnett takes a sip and sighs happily. 

“I never asked. What’s your coffee order?” Sonnett asks, gesturing to the cup in Lindsey’s hand. 

“If I recall, it’s my turn to ask a question.” Lindsey sets her elbows on the table, leaning in slightly. Sonnett mirrors her posture, holding the coffee in between her hands.

“I didn’t realize we were still playing.”

“Well you don’t know all my secrets yet.” 

Lindsey smirks at her. Sonnett examines her face, taking in every detail. Her blue eyes are sparkling with mirth. As they continue to gaze at each other, Sonnett’s grin slowly fades, her eyes becoming more hooded as she notices Lindsey staring at her lips. There’s a fragile tension between them, neither willing to look away and break it. 

That is, until Rose does it for them. 

“OH MY GOD.” 

They jerk back, startled, once again having forgotten about Rose’s presence next to them, Sonnett almost spilling her coffee all over the table. 

“ _Were you two FLIRTING on_ _my PHONE?!”_

Sonnett is stuttering, trying to come up with a defense that is both reasonable and true, at a complete loss while Lindsey’s confident demeanor drops for the first time this morning, a light blush on her cheeks. 

“Ugh!” Rose pushes up out of her chair. “I’m going to get a coffee since  _ you _ ,” she directs at Lindsey, “didn’t buy me one.” Before walking towards the counter, she turns to the table again to face Lindsey. “If I find a  _ single _ nude on here, I’m making you move out.”

At this, Lindsey turns bright red, hiding her face in her hands. After Rose walks away, Sonnett starts to chuckle, slowly growing bigger into a full-fledged cackle. At the noise, Lindsey peeks between her fingers, seeing Sonnett’s reaction and beginning to let out a little giggle herself. Within seconds, they’re both laughing so hard, they’re fighting back tears, garnering strange looks from the people around them. As they wind down, catching their breath, Sonnett softens as she looks across the table at the other girl’s face, flushed from the combined embarrassment and laughter. 

“I drink cold brew with soy milk and Sweet N Low.” Lindsey reveals.

“I thought it was your turn to ask a question?”

“Fuck turns.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


“ _ God _ , Kelley, she’s incredible.”

Sonnett is laying upside down, head hanging off the edge of Kelley’s couch. She came over directly after leaving breakfast with Lindsey, needing to gush. 

“She’s  _ so _ gorgeous and funny and her  _ dimples _ . She bought me coffee just the way I liked. She loves avocado toast, just like me! We have so much in common. But she puts Sweet N Low in her coffee, I like sugar, but whatever. When she’s about to laugh she snorts a little bit and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I just want to keep making her snort. You know, she lived in France for three years. She’s very worldly like that. I wonder if she’d ever go with me?”

Kelley sits down in the chair next to the couch by Sonnett. “That’s great that you’re already planning your first romantic getaway, but when are you seeing her next?”

“Oh! I should text her now.” Sonnett reaches for her phone when she realizes. “Oh my god. Kelley.”

Kelley sees her face go white. “What?”

Sonnett spins, sitting back upright on the couch. “I forgot to get her number.”

“How the hell have you been talking to her?” Kelley asks incredulously.

“I’ve been texting her on the phone I found!” Sonnett half-wails. 

Kelley can’t hold back any more and busts out laughing over Sonnett’s groans of despair.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably one more chapter and then maybe an epilogue?? who knows i'm making this up as i go so i'll see how i'm feeling. 
> 
> everyone having fun? leave a comment, they make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnett searches for Lindsey after failing to get her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love for the last chapter. It really helps motivate me when I get stuck (which seems to happen a lot with this fic).
> 
> I'd like to give another shout-out to Sonnshine for talking me through writers block multiple times during this chapter. You a real one.

Sonnett mopes around for three days, refusing to leave her apartment until Kelley finally snaps.

“You know where you’re  _ not _ going to find Lindsey?”

“In my text messages” Sonnett says in a pathetic tone. 

“In your  _ apartment _ . Maybe if you--I don’t know--go outside, you’ll find her.”

“Like what, I walk around the streets until I stumble upon her?” Sonnett asks mockingly. “Go to that coffee shop every day until she shows up?” Sonnett shoots up from her reclined position on the couch. “Wait that’s not a bad idea.”

Kelley just shakes her head incredulously. “It  _ is _ a bad idea, but if it gets you out of your apartment I support you.” 

“Sorry I only heard that last part where you said you supported me.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


Sonnett walks up to the coffee shop with a bounce in her step, excited about the prospect of seeing Lindsey. She had spent a little extra time making sure her outfit was properly showing off the goods and was feeling ready to flirt her ass off. She swings the door open and scans the room eagerly. 

No Lindsey.

She realizes that maybe it was far-fetched to hope that she would magically be here, smirking and looking amazing, just like last time she stepped into the shop, but she had dared to hope that maybe Lindsey would be here and trying to find her too. 

She sighs, shoulders slumping. May as well buy some coffee and hang out for a bit in case she shows. 

\--

After almost four hours of sitting in a corner where she can easily see the front door, Sonnett finally admits defeat. She’s on her fifth cup of coffee, has an awful case of the caffeine jitters, and her phone is dead. She’s disappointed, but maybe--just maybe--Lindsey will be there tomorrow. She can’t give up, she refuses to let Lindsey be the girl that got away.

\--

She’s giving up. Sonnett spent all of her time off that week at the coffee shop and has probably dropped at least a hundred dollars buying drinks to justify the amount of time she spent there. Clearly this tactic wasn’t working (especially for her wallet) and a new one is desperately in order. 

She’s walking home and kicking a rock on the sidewalk when she sees a lost dog poster hanging on the post at an intersection. She looks at the picture of the goofy looking golden retriever and feels even more sad for a moment before she gets an idea. She pulls out her phone, quickly calling Kelley.

“Hey, can I borrow your printer?”

  
  


\--

  
  


A lost dog poster catches Rose’s eye as she walks down the street, on the way to pick up coffee. 

“Aww” she stops to look at the picture and commit it to memory in case she sees the golden retriever wandering around. A poster directly beneath it catches her eye. 

“LOST NUMBER” it says in a large, bold font at the top. Curious, Rose continues to read the smaller print below. 

_ My name is Sonnett and 8 days ago I met the most amazing woman. Because of reasons I’d rather not say, I totally flopped and forgot to get her number. She’s probably around 5’8 and has blonde hair. She has eyes as blue as the lava lamp I had growing up (trust me--it’s like really blue) that sparkle like glitter when she laughs. She’s smart as all get out and has THE cutest dimples in the Pacific Northwest. Don’t even get me STARTED on her hands. She has this incredible giggle-laugh thing that lights up the whole dang room. I still have so many jokes left to tell her. Plus, she never made me the avocado toast she promised. So please, if you think you know her, please call the Saucy Sonny hotline (please).  _

A phone number is listed below, as well as an arrow with the caption “me!” pointing towards a photo of a slim blonde giving a half-smile and holding an awkward thumbs up at the camera. 

Rose squints, looking closer at the picture.  _ Wait a minute...isn’t that? _ She pulls up her messages with Lindsey and scrolls up to the previous week and sure enough, there it is.

_ Sonnett. _

“Oh ho ho,” Rose chuckles. “I’ll take that.” She rips down the poster and sticks it in her back pocket, thinking that maybe she has a chance to get a little revenge for all the gross flirting she found on her phone.

  
  


\--

  
  


Sonnett is frustrated and starting to think that she’s never going to find Lindsey. Maybe Lindsey doesn’t want to be found. She never asked for Sonnett’s number either...unless she also forgot that they were talking through Rose’s phone? So far the handful of signs she posted near the coffee shop have been zero help. She’s gotten a handful of references to random girls that she’s never met before (maybe she should’ve been more detailed in her description) and two texts asking for feet pics (she really didn’t think this through). She hadn’t wanted to put Lindsey’s name on the sign, feeling that was a breach of privacy, but figured that the written description would be enough to identify her to those who knew her.

She plops on the couch as she orders pizza, wishing that it was Lindsey’s “nasty” avocado toast instead.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


**_-Hello, thank you for signing up for Flirt Tips Daily! Reply STOP to unsubscribe_ **

**_-Flirt Tip #1: Initiating light physical contact is a great way to let someone know you’re interested! Reply STOP to unsubscribe_ **

_ Lindsey’s weird crush:  _ **_stop_ **

**_-You have requested to increase Flirt Tips Daily to Twice Daily! Reply STOP to unsubscribe_ **

**_-Flirt Tip #2: A cool and clever pick-up line is the perfect way to leave a lasting first impression! Reply STOP to unsubscribe_ **

_ Lindsey’s weird crush:  _ **_STOP_ **

**_-You have requested to increase Flirt Tips Twice Daily to Hourly! Reply STOP to unsubscribe_ **

**_-Flirt Tip #3: Always remember to get the cute girl’s phone number! Reply STOP to unsubscribe_ **

_ Lindsey’s weird crush:  _ **_WHO IS DOING THIS_ **

Lindsey carries her groceries into the apartment she shares with Rose to see her roommate rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughs. 

“What are you doing?” Lindsey asks her suspiciously, as she sets the bags on the counter. 

Rose wipes her eyes, and in-between laughs gets out “Some good, old-fashioned prank texting. I’m about to do some calls. Want to join me?”

“No, I’m good.” Lindsey rolls her eyes. 

“Come on, you’ve been so boring since we met that girl for coffee” Rose whines.

Lindsey starts to put away the groceries in their proper place. “Apparently I was boring then too, since she never asked for my number” She mutters lowly. 

Rose walks up with a mischievous glint in her eye to where Lindsey is standing in the kitchen . “Prank call with me, I bet it’ll cheer you up.” 

“No.” Lindsey says firmly.

“UGH. Fine.” 

Rose hits dial next to Sonnett’s number and holds the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring. When she’s starting to think that the girl won’t answer, she picks up. 

“ _ Hello? _ ” Rose hears in a weary voice.

“Is your refrigerator running?”

The line goes silent, Sonnett hanging up on her. Rose sneaks a glance at Lindsey who’s biting her lip, trying to stop herself from saying anything. 

“I can do way better than that.” Lindsey says.

Rose smirks and gives Lindsey a firm pat on the back. “That’s the Lindsey I know and love.” Rose dials the number again, this time putting it on speaker, trying to stop herself from giggling as it rings. 

“ _ Look do you have information or not because--” _

Lindsey cuts her off “Wait is that--Sonnett?”

The line is silent.

“Yeah I have some info right here.” Rose quips and hands the phone to Lindsey.

“Sonnett?” Lindsey asks hesitantly.

_ “Hi Lindsey.” _ Lindsey thinks that she sounds embarrassed.  _ “Could I maybe...get your number?” _

Lindsey barks out a laugh. “Yeah, okay.”

  
  


\--

  
  


That night, Sonnett’s phone chimes with a message from Lindsey. 

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan sent an attachment _

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Nice sign by the way. The cutest dimples in the Pacific NW you say? I’d also love to hear what you have to say about my hands._ **

**_-your hands should be illegal_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_As adorable as this sign is, you knew my name so why didn’t you just google me?_ **

**_-.....oh...my god_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_omg Sonny...did you never think to google my name?_ **

**_-...im so dumb_ **

**_-if you wanted to throw away my number now, i completely understand_ **

**_-(((but please dont)))_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_No, I’d miss your awful attempts at flirting too much_ **

**_-awful! well clearly i did something right since i got your number and all…_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Except for googling me ;) I’m verified on twitter, I’m not hard to find!_ **

**_-verified huh? you famous or something?_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I mean I do play professional soccer ...so I’m kind of a big deal around here_ **

**_-GET OUT OF TOWN. FOR THE THORNS???_ **

**_-i played soccer all through college!_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Why did you stop?_ **

**_-wasnt good enough to go pro. i still play in rec leagues sometimes_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_We should play sometime_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_What do you do now?_ **

**_-so you can metaphorically dunk on me?_ **

**_-im a social media manager for a nonprofit_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_I’ll go easy on you ;)_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_You’re telling me…._ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_You work in social media…._ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_and never thought of googling my name to find me?_ **

**_-IM SORRY_ **

_ Lindsey (the Gr8) Horan:  _ **_Guess you’ll have to make it up to me_ **

Instead of replying, Sonnett hits the call button. Lindsey answers after two rings and before she can say anything, Sonnett blurts “Go out with me tomorrow? Dinner. My treat.”

_ “It’s a date.” _ Lindsey says with a smile in her voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back in the flip phone days, i had a text subscription that sent me dad jokes every day. do these still exist? maybe it's all in app form now. 
> 
> Leave a comment! Tell me your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Sonnett go on their first real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile huh? i hope a *slightly* longer than usual chapter makes up for it.

Sonnett is pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant she picked out for her and Lindsey’s first _real_ date when her phone lights up with an incoming call from Lindsey. She picks up as she pulls into a parking spot in front of the restaurant.

“Hey what’s up, are you here?”

_“Uhhhh… I’m not sure if I’m in the right place.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“I’m in front of what looks like an abandoned gas station? And I may have just witnessed a drug deal on the corner.”_

“That’s weird, hang on.”

Sonnett pulls up her text chat with Lindsey where she had sent the address of the restaurant earlier that day. She double checks the address and sure enough...

“Oh no…”

_“What?”_

“My phone autocorrected, it was supposed to be _Hay_ market Lane, not _Bay_ market Lane.”

Sonnett looks up the Baymarket Lane address, which is of course fifteen minutes in the opposite direction from Lindsey’s apartment. 

“God, I’m so stupid, I’m sorry.” Sonnett bemoans into the phone. 

Lindsey just chuckles, taking the screw up in stride. _“Here, I can drive over now.”_

“No!” Sonnett exclaims suddenly.

 _“...No?”_

Lindsey sounds confused and Sonnett backtracks. “I screwed this up, I don’t want you to have to drive across town because of a mistake I made.”

_“So now what?”_

Sonnett’s mind races, thinking of alternative plans.

“I have an idea. I’m sending you a new address close to you. I’ll meet you there.”

\--

After locking her car in the parking garage, Sonnett makes her way over to the large sliding door entrance where Lindsey is waiting for her.

“IKEA? Really?” Lindsey smirks at her as she gets closer.

Sonnett grins in response. “Best swedish meatballs in Portland!”

“I highly doubt that.”

Sonnett gasps with fake offense. “Keep talking like that and I won’t get you dessert.”

Lindsey rolls her eyes and gives Sonnett a little push towards the doors.

“C’mon, I’m hungry. I was supposed to get dinner an hour ago.” Lindsey chirps.

Sonnett groans. “I’m never going to live that down, huh?”

“Nope.”

\--

Lindsey watches in horror as Emily dips her green beans in barbeque sauce, then ranch before putting it in her mouth. Seeing Lindsey’s appalled stare, Emily raises her eyebrows.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Just your questionable eating habits.”

“Have you seen these?” Sonnett holds up a steamed green bean in front of Lindsey’s face. “Completely unseasoned!” 

Lindsey rolls her eyes. “I don’t think barbeque and ranch count as seasoning.”

Sonnett pops a condiment slathered green bean into her mouth, chews and swallows before responding. “My taste buds beg to differ.”

“You’re disgusting.” Lindsey replies, as she uses her fork to point at Sonnett.

Waggling her eyebrows, Sonnett gives her a cocky smirk. “Disgustingly cute.”

Lindsey tried to give her an unimpressed glare, but Sonnett can see the hint of a smile in the slight uptick in the corner of the other girl’s mouth.

She can _almost_ see those dimples that she’s so enamored with.

“So what’s your favorite part of IKEA? I like the plants.” Emily asks as she picks up another green bean with her fingers.

Lindsey looks surprised. “They have plants here?”

“Dude...yeah.” Emily gives Lindsey a puzzled look and then realization sets in. “Wait, have you never been to IKEA?”

“What, are you a regular?” Lindsey throws back.

“Maybe.” Emily sputters. “Okay then, now we have to walk through the whole store. I’m going to give you the full IKEA experience.” 

“Well, I have been meaning to get a new bookshelf.” Lindsey muses.

Emily decisively claps her hands together. “Great! But first, cake.”

Lindsey just grins, watching as Sonnett skips over to the line, grabbing a plate of chocolate cake and paying the cashier. Sonnett says something to the cashier, gesturing with the hand holding the cake. The cashier breaks into a smile and lets out a chuckle, looking over towards Lindsey. Lindsey raises an eyebrow in question as Emily skips back over to her and sets the cake in between them.

“What was that about?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Emily smirks. “Now eat up, before I eat it all myself.”

They share the cake, taking turns taking bites. Emily’s gaze lingers on Lindsey’s lips closing around the fork a moment too long, Lindsey catching her, giving her a cheeky wink.

Emily’s blush darkens when she sees Lindsey’s eyes travel south of her neck, settling around her chest. She’s about to make what is hopefully a charming quip, when Lindsey speaks up.

“You uh… Have some frosting on your shirt.”

Emily groans, looking down and sure enough there’s a big glob of chocolate frosting on her new white shirt. What a nightmare.

“And here I thought you were checking me out.”

Lindsey gives her a _look_. “Why not both?” 

Yup. Lindsey is going to be the death of her.

\--

As they stroll through the showroom, their hands bump into each other a couple times and Emily is hit with the biggest urge to grab Lindsey’s hand. 

She’s never been one for PDA, it always felt awkward and forced to her, but with Lindsey it’s different. She wants _everyone_ to know that they are together. Not even in a possessive way, but a proud way. She wants to show her off to the world. This gorgeous, funny woman who chose _her_. 

If only Emily could muster up the courage to do it.

The fourth time their hands bump and Emily does nothing, Lindsey makes a little frustrated noise and grabs Emily’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Emily shoots her a shy grin in response, Lindsey giving her hand a squeeze in response. 

“Oooh!” Lindsey makes an excited noise and uses their linked hands to tug Emily over to a model kitchen. It has large, sweeping, white countertops, sleek and modern appliances, and a fake backdrop, posing as floor-to-ceiling windows featuring a nighttime city skyline. Emily follows Lindsey happily as Lindsey sweeps her other hand along the countertop. 

She reaches the large, double-sided sink and gestures at it. “Check out this sink!”

Emily laughs. “Really? The sink?”

“Never underestimate a large, roomy sink.” Lindsey says sagely. 

Emily pulls Lindsey closer to the fake backdrop. 

“Nice view though. Very romantic.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Lindsey pulls the edge of the backdrop aside, revealing a loading dock and a couple brick buildings. “Oh yeah, super romantic.”

“Just you wait, I know all the romantic hotspots in Portland.”

“Like the place we were _supposed_ to have dinner?” Lindsey shoots back and lets out a laugh as Emily turns red.

\--

They stroll through the mattress section, passing mattresses on either side of varying sizes and types. As they approach one of the larger and more expensive mattresses, Emily speaks up.

“You know, there’s only one proper way to test out a mattress.”

Lindsey decides to humor her. “And what’s that?” 

Emily smiles with a glint in her eye and takes a few running steps before launching herself onto the nearby mattress. She only bounces a little as the foam mattress absorbs the bulk of the impact and then rolls over to face Lindsey again.

“C’mon, try it.”

“Trying to get me in bed already?” Emily’s eyes widen and she gulps before gathering herself and looking at Lindsey. 

“What if I am?” She jokes, unsure if she’s prepared to hear an answer.

Lindsey just smirks and strides forward, taking off towards the mattress. Emily squeaks, realizing what’s about to happen right before Lindsey lands on the mattress next to her, the force of her landing bouncing Emily closer to her. 

By the time they settle, Emily is pressed up against Lindsey’s side, facing towards her, while Lindsey rests on her stomach. As Lindsey turns her head to face her, Emily realizes that this is the closest she’s ever been to the other girl. At this distance, her eyes don’t look as blue as she thought. There’s a greenish-grey tint to them, making them even more mesmerizing. 

Emily can feel the heat radiating off Lindsey as Lindsey looks right back at her, eyes intense. 

“Hi.” Lindsey says in a throaty voice.

Emily can just barely feel the warm puff of Lindsey’s breath on her lips. Her eyes shift down, settling on the bow of the other girl’s lips, and she shifts just a hair closer. Lindsey leans in and Emily’s eyes flutter shut.

“I’m not going to kiss you for the first time in an IKEA.” Lindsey whispers into her ear.

Emily opens her eyes again and lets out the breath she was holding as Lindsey pulls back, using soft fingertips to tuck some of the loose hair behind Emily’s ear.

Lindsey then climbs off the bed and reaches a hand down to Emily to help her up with a smug grin. “Let’s go find a bookshelf.” 

Emily pouts as she allows Lindsey to pull her up.

\--

“This place is _endless_.” 

Emily looks tentatively at Lindsey as they stroll along. “Is that a bad thing?”

Lindsey thinks for a moment. “...No.”

“Good, because we’re almost to my favorite section.”

“The plants?” Lindsey asks with a smile.

“The plants.”

This time, Emily makes the move to grab Lindsey’s hand, giving it a little squeeze. Lindsey looks surprised, but pleased. Emily bumps her shoulder against Lindsey’s before veering her off to the side where the plants were stationed. 

Emily has a look of childlike glee as she admires a shelf of cacti. 

Lindsey is content admiring her. 

Emily uses their connected hands to pull Lindsey closer so they are only a few inches apart. “Pick one for me.”

“Huh?” Lindsey says, distracted by the other girl’s proximity. 

“Pick one for me. I want a souvenir.” 

Lindsey crooks her head at Emily, then turns to the table of cacti. She glances over the assortment, some spiky, some fuzzy, some weird colors. 

She points at a little cactus, with fuzzy looking spines and some odd growth coming out the side. 

Emily picks it up. “Why this one?” 

“Reminds me of you.” 

Emily raises her eyebrows in question.

“Weird, but cute.” 

Emily scoffs in indignation but the blush on her cheeks betrays her.

\--

They’re in line, armed with Emily’s cactus and the bookshelf Lindsey picked out on a cart. When they reach the cashier, Emily steps up and hands them her card.

“--No let me,” Lindsey starts.

Emily cuts her off. “I told you dinner was my treat.”

“This isn’t dinner.” Lindsey says, stubbornly. 

“I forgot to get your number and then accidentally sent you to the sketchiest part of town. Let me do this.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

\--

Emily walks behind Lindsey through the parking garage, pushing the cart with the bookshelf after insisting to help the other girl load it into her car. She finds herself not wanting to let the date end. 

Lindsey seems to feel the same way, because after loading the box into her car, she lingers by the trunk.

“So uh… How does assembly for these work?”

“There are instructions in the box with it, all pictures.” Emily replies.

“Would you say it’s… confusing at all?” Lindsey tries.

Emily raises her eyebrows, realizing what Lindsey is doing. “Well you know, I happen to be an expert IKEA furniture builder.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lindsey waits, staring expectantly at Emily.

“Do you uh… Want some help?” Emily asks.

“Yes, I think that’s for the best.” The smile on Lindsey’s face betrays the serious tone she’s taken on. 

They decide it’s easiest for Emily to ride over with Lindsey and then Lindsey will drive her back to get her car when they’re done. Emily climbs in the car, carefully placing the cactus in the cup holder between them.

As Lindsey pulls up to the red light at the intersection outside of the IKEA, Emily quickly unbuckles her seatbelt.

“What are you--”

Emily leans over the console and cuts her off in a kiss, hand cradling Lindsey’s jaw. After a few seconds, Emily breaks the kiss, using her thumb to brush Lindsey’s bottom lip. She sits back in the passenger seat and clicks the seat belt back on as Lindsey looks at her, dazed.

“Um… what? What was--”

“We aren’t in IKEA anymore.”

Lindsey just continues to stare at her as Emily stares determinedly out the windshield. 

Emily clears her throat. “The light turned green.”

Lindsey snaps back to it when the car behind her honks, but not before reaching over to take Emily’s hand and hold it in her own, resting it on top of her thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe in this time. Please wash your hands and take care of yourselves in whatever way that requires.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update this fic. First i just needed a break to find my inspiration again, then i didn't have time (and now i still don't really have time, but there's been a real soran drought lately and i couldn't let that happen). anyways, hope this lives up to expectations! i have an idea for another chapter but i have no idea when that's going to get written.
> 
> as per usual, please leave a comment! it motivates me to actually keep writing this fic that was supposed to end by now lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Sonnett build some furniture and it gets a little late.

Unassembled shelves, planks, and screws fan out across the floor, surrounding the two. Sonnett’s tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she hunches over the assembly instructions. Amused, Lindsey watches her look back and forth between the illustrations and the pieces.

“So an expert, huh?"

Sonnett looks up at Lindsey, bashfully. “I’m mostly just good at the screwing part.” She immediately turns red, realizing what she said.

Lindsey barks out a laugh. “Yeah, I bet.” 

Cheeks turning red, Sonnett shoves the instructions at Lindsey, the sound of the fluttering pages drowned out by Lindsey’s laugh. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Gladly,” Lindsey says, winking as Sonnett groans and covers her face with her hands. 

Almost an hour later, they had fallen into a quiet rhythm of Lindsey relaying the instructions and Sonnett… well, screwing. At one point, while she was working on a particularly stubborn screw that did not want to go in straight, she glances up at Lindsey, catching the other girl biting her lip, looking lost in thought as she watches her hands work.

Realizing she’s been caught, a slight blush rises on Lindsey’s cheeks, but Sonnett just smiles softly. She is surprised to find Lindsey’s returning smile shy, instead of flirtatious or teasing. 

With that last stubborn screw snug in place, Sonnett leans back, tossing down the screwdriver and shaking out her hand.

“Hand okay?” Lindsey asks, gesturing towards her hand. 

“It’s fine, just a little sore.”

“Let me see.”

Lindsey encloses Sonnett’s hand into her own, gently pulling her closer and opening her palm to investigate. There’s a pink splotch running across her palm from the pressure of the screwdriver. Being careful of the sensitive skin, Lindsey lightly runs her fingertips across Sonnett’s palm. 

“Gonna kiss it better?” Sonnett jokes. Holding eye contact, Lindsey slowly brings their hands up to her lips until Sonnett can feel a hint of warm breath on the sensitive skin of her sore palm. She gulps as she feels the lightest press of soft lips… Right as the front door swings open with a bang and Rose strolls in, juggling two iced coffees.

“Is this some weird foreplay?” Rose asks in a casual tone, pausing in the doorway to take in the scene before her.

Startled, Sonnett starts to jerk her hand back, right as Lindsey is turning her face, smacking her right in the eye.

Rose just laughs as Sonnett freaks out, apologizing and fussing over a cursing Lindsey.

\--

About an hour later, Lindsey and Sonnett stand shoulder to shoulder, admiring the completed bookshelf in its new home. Claiming injury, Lindsey had made the other two collect all her books and knick knacks and arrange them on the shelf. 

“It looks good.” Sonnet offered.

Lindsey attempting to appear serious as she inspects the shelves is somewhat spoiled by the iced coffee she holds to her face to ice the bruise.

“Remind me again why you don’t have any ice packs around?” 

Lindsey shushes her, bringing the iced coffee down to take a sip before returning it to her brow. “It’s missing something.”

Sonnett turns back to the shelves, thinking. 

“Ah! I got it.” She spins, heading to the kitchen counter where she left the cactus she bought at IKEA earlier that night. She picks up the cactus, puts in on an empty space on the shelf, and rejoins Lindsey.

“Perfect.”

As they stand and admire their finished project, Lindsey stifles a yawn. 

Checking the time, Sonnett curses. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stay so late.” Her expression turns sheepish when she remembers that Lindsey drove them here. 

“Do you want to stay? …Maybe?” 

Sonnett waggles her eyebrows. “Overnight? On the first date? I see you Miss Horan.”

“I- I can sleep on the couch, it’s just late! And the IKEA parking garage is probably closed!” Lindsey rambles, attempting to defend herself.

Sonnett just laughs as Lindsey realizes that she’s just working her up. “Shut up!”

\--

Drying off her face, Lindsey pulls the towel down at the sound of Sonnett entering the bathroom wearing the t-shirt and shorts she gave her to sleep in. The soft cotton shirt, a little big on the other girl’s slightly smaller frame, hangs down to about mid thigh, only showing a small sliver of the shorts underneath. Sonnett follows her gaze down to her legs.

“It’s a little big but they’ll work.” She pulls the hem of her shirt up to reveal the Nike shorts slung low, her hip bones jutting out from the loose waistband. Lindsey gulps at the glimpse of abs right as Sonnett lowers her shirt back down and picks up a borrowed toothbrush.

“Eyes up here.” Sonnett says with a smirk, squeezing toothpaste on the brush and beginning to brush her teeth.

Lindsey blushes, but then straightens, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.  _ Two can play at that game. _

In one smooth move, she whips her sweater off, revealing nothing but a navy sports bra underneath. Sonnett chokes, spitting toothpaste all over the mirror.

“I like to sleep without a shirt on. Hope that’s not a problem.” Lindsey says with fake innocence. She turns, strutting out of the bathroom as Sonnett watches her, toothbrush hanging lopsided from her mouth.

\--

Lindsey is laying on the left side of her double bed, back propped up pillows when Sonnett appears in the doorway after finishing in the bathroom. She pauses just inside the room, grinning at Lindsey.

“You coming or not?” 

“Think I’m gonna test out the mattress first.” Sonnett replies, her grin turning mischievous. 

“Wait what--” Lindsey starts, right as Sonnett takes off running towards the bed. Lindsey yelps as she remembers the other girl’s preferred mattress testing technique from their IKEA date earlier that day.

Launching herself onto the bed, Sonnett bounces more than she anticipated and flails to catch her balance, with an elbow straight to Lindsey’s ribs.

“Oh shit!” Realizing what happened, Sonnett rolls so she’s facing a wincing Lindsey and props herself up on an elbow. “Are you okay?”

Lindsey laughs lightly. “I’ll survive. Might have a bruise though.” 

Sonnett frowns and gently places her free hand on the growing red spot on Lindsey’s ribs, just a few inches below the band of her sports bra. “I can get some ice?”

“It’s fine, I promise.” Lindsey says with a soft smile. 

They share a moment of comfortable silence, smiling at one another. Lindsey feels the warmth from the other girl’s hand seep into her skin, soothing what remains of the dull pain on her ribs. Then, she catches Sonnett’s eyes flitting down to her lips. Seizing the chance, she slowly leans in, Sonnett meeting her in the middle for a soft kiss. Letting out the smallest sigh, Lindsey goes in for a little more pressure. 

Suddenly, a loud synth followed by a  _ let’s go girls! _ comes from the other side of the wall, startling them apart. Bewildered, Sonnett looks back towards Lindsey as the intro to Shania Twain’s “Man! I Feel Like a Woman” blasts from the next room. “Don’t tell me…”

“Rose’s room is right next door.” 

As Lindsey's answer settles, smiles creep upon both of their faces until giggles burst from both of them. The giggles quickly grow into uncontrollable laughter, the way it often does when you combine the giddiness of a good kiss and the ridiculousness of a ridiculous situation. Lindsey snorts, surprising both of them until they start laughing even harder.

As they come down from their high, Sonnett buries her face into Lindsey’s shoulder, who’s busy wiping the tears off her face. When she raises her face towards Lindsey, Lindsey jokes “maybe this can be our song.” Sonnett lets out a chuckle before Lindsey pulls her in for another kiss. 

They lay there together, kissing to the tune of Shania Twain until sleep takes over.

\--

Years later, at their wedding, Rose would claim during her maid of honor speech (which comprised mostly of recounting how they met in every excruciatingly awkward and embarrassing detail) that she genuinely thought Shania Twain was a good choice for mood music for them and she was just trying to help out. The volume, she said, was so she wouldn’t have to hear any of the results that her mood music may have. Rose danced the hardest when it came on during the wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm alive! i've been in a really weird mindset the last few months, but suddenly found myself with a week of free time thanks to my job exposing me to covid (i'm fine, just quaranting to be safe!) and i really wanted to get this one finished. i don't love this chapter, but i hope i did it justice. not sure how much i'll be writing in the future until i get out of this funk though. 
> 
> As usual, leave a comment, they give me instant serotonin and feel free to find me on twitter @soft4sonny. i don't post a ton but i hop on for a few minutes most days.


End file.
